Lightning surges through outside metal hose valves on buildings are a known cause of pinhole leaks in the copper plumbing. The lightning surge striking an exterior metal hose valve has been known to surge throughout copper type metal water pipes, with the surge causing pinhole leaks in the plumbing pipes. The resulting leaks can cause water damage in surrounding walls, floors, ceilings and other property in the buildings.
Fixing the plumbing leaks can become very expensive. Since the homeowner may be forced to re-plumb parts of the entire house, to make costly repairs to the plumbing, drywall, cabinetry, wood flooring, ceiling, foundation, carpeting, and padding, that has been damaged by the leaks.
Adding a ground to the pipes does not prevent the lightning passing through the pipes to go to the grounded connection.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems.